Satan
Satan the first demon born along side god he had Special Child homicidal criminal satanist known only as The Maulkiller Drink ten gallons of demon blood, enhancing his powers a thousand fold so he can possess him Satan is one of the most powerful beings in the universe. Satan then made Sorath his second in command then Satan Is killed by his own weakness a machete dipped in crossroad demon blood but is resurrected by a ritual sacrifice using the new knight of hell dean winchester it was a success satan is now reborn in a new vessel and lost his weakness through the ritual Personality Satan is insanely cruel and barbaric to those who get in his way, he has no qualms about killing anyone who angers him, even if he has no true reason for killing them. Satan is cunning, devious, and highly skilled at manipulating others. he does not empathizes for others, except universe. and only cares for his own needs and wants. Satan was extremely sadistic, finding it fun and relaxing to inflict suffering onto others. Satan is cold-blooded and even cruel, Satan behaves like a sociopath. He is ruthless Satan seems to be uncaring; he does behooved care if or how many he kills. Even by demon standards, Satan was extremely monstrous and sadistic, finding it fun and relaxing to inflict suffering onto others. Satan revelled in chaos and misery and enjoyed inflicting pain and destruction merely for the sake of it. Unlike many demons, Satan delighted in tormenting humans past their breaking point, Satan viewed his fellow demons as his family; he genuinely regarded his followers as his "children" Satan also has little tolerance for disobedience among his fellow demons and will not hesitate to slaughter anyone or anything that challenges him. Despite this, Satan was not entirely without forgiveness or mercy, at least when dealing with his own kind. Powers & Abilities *Demonic Possession Satan possess human bodies and take control of them, using them as his hosts on Earth. Notably, he can be inside ten humans at once by inserting a portion of their essences into a tenth ond human while the majority of Satan's essence remain in control of the first. However, each time this happened, it only took place for several moments before satan in question exited the second human and returned to his original host, leaving it unclear if Satan can possess ten humans at once over a long period of time or if he can only perform split possessions temporarily. *Super Strength - Satan can exert extreme levels of physical force as he smashed a bridge in half. *Telekinesis - Satan is mentally influential on beings and objects. Being refined in this power, Satan have greater power and range with this than other beings. *Nigh-Invincibility - Satan is immune to nearly any form of harm as seen when he was unfazed from being stabbed in the back by an death's scythe. he is not vulnerable to the first blade the demon killing knife death scythe and any other demonic weaknesses. Enochian signs were useless against him *Invulnerability - Satan could not be harmed or killed by conventional means. *Immortality - Satan was both ageless and eternal. He is unaffected by all forms of time, harm, disease, fatigue, or hunger. *Resurrection - Satan can easily revive dead people. He is also said to be able to bring back deceased angels and dead demons. *Super Stamina Satan did not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain himself. *Reality Warping - Saran could warp reality, whether it be by making things/living beings appear out of thin air, or by reshaping objects into something else entirely, or by creating unreal dimensions, wormholes and large time loops. *Conjuration - Satan can create anything out of thin air, whether it be people, creatures, beings, or objects. *Teleportation - Satan can move in and out of a place instantly and can transverse across the entire universe. Satan can also Teleport to Lucifer's Cage, without the Rings of the Horsemen. *Weather Manipulation - As great masses of demons can, Satan's presence alone could cause thunderstorms, massive temperature fluctuations, and sudden gusts of wind. *Memory Manipulation - He could erase the memories of people, and did so after resurrecting them. *Biokinesis - Satan is capable of making humans bleed profusely from their eyes, resulting in permanent blindness. *Teleproprioception - Even with a bullet carved with a devil's trap in his head, he could make his vessel's severed hand open the box it was in, move toward him, jump onto his body, and remove the bullet from his head. Satan is able to keep his vessel from dying or decomposing while he possessing it, no matter how severe the injuries. *Spell-Casting - Satan was able to bind the Horsemen to his presence with a spell, controlling their actions to a insane degree. Satan also knew an exorcism which expelled angels from their vessels; *Telepathy - Satan can read and feel/sense the thoughts of humans. *Precognition - Satan can see into the future, although he do not always see the full picture; *Electrokinesis - Satan can manipulate, control and generate electricity with such an intensity that he can cause coastal blackouts. *Tactile Exorcism - Satan can expel another demon from its vessel and cast it back to Hell by choking said demon's vessel. *Demonic Smiting Satan can kill demons with a touch similar to angels. Except in Satan's case, the color is purple rather than bright white light. *White Light - Satan can generate an overwhelming white light that is capable of obliterating anything from other living things to entire cities and buildings. With this power, he can destroy half of the Earth. *Necromancy - Satan has the power to summon ghosts and bend them to his will *Spell Negation - With a simple snap of his fingers, Satan was able to break the most powerful spell *Torturing - Satan is skilled in torture, both physical and spiritual. He can torture spirits to the point where he turned the spirit into a demon. *Flight - In his disembodied smoke state, Satan could fly. *Supernatural Perception - He can tell what something truly was, regardless of how it appeared, or if it was invisible. *Terrakinesis - Satan is able to cause powerful earthquakes by thought or presence alone. *Mind control - Demonstrated by Satan, Satan can influence a person to do the sin that they represent, although they have to make physical contact to infect the person. *Molecular Combustion - By snapping his fingers, Satan can speed up molecules to the point where it can cause an individual to explode. *Draining - Satan can destroy other demons, absorbing their essence and thus increasing his own power. *Power Negation - He was capable of neutralizing the power of other creatures, including an Leviathan's powers. *Pyrokinesis - Satan can manipulate and generate fire. With it, he can incinerate almost anything. Satan incinerated Castial, burning him from the inside out. *Reanimation - Satan has the power to turn nearby corpses into zombies and bend them to his will, *Dream Walking - Satan can easily enter and control the dreams of others. He can torture people in their dreams and make it last for years at a time. *Soul Extraction - Satan has the ability to forcefully remove a person's soul from their body. *Terrakinesis - Satan is able to cause powerful earthquakes by thought or presence alone. *Demon Control - He can control demons. *Induced Hallucination - Satan can manipulate reality, and even affect how people smell, hear and see him and others. This power has a radius large enough to affect an entire town. *Shapeshifting - Satan can alter his form at will. *Astral Projection - Satan's true visage is far terrifying to creatures such as humans, demons, and other earthly monsters. While projecting his true form from his vessel, his irises gained a deep and bright red and yellow glow, his body emitted a powerful red and yellow light and the shadows of his horned wings appeared on his back. *Removal of Any Warding - Satan can apparently erase the warding without being affected by it. He is also able to erase a Devil's Trap with a simple finger movement. *Nigh-Omnipotence - Satan have a vast supply of power and can create almost anything with barely any restriction. They can create things out of thin air such as illusions, fantasies, portals, beings, etc. Having great power and dexterity, Satan can easily overpower humans, angels, pagan gods, demons and monsters. *Cosmic Awareness - Satan possess a heightened awareness and perception of almost every event happening in the entire universe. Also, he's been present before the start of time itself alongside God. *Mental Manipulation - Satan can erase, restore, alter and fabricate the memories and perception of a human. *Power Granting- Satan can grant protection or powers to other beings as shown when Satan made his fellow Demons immune to Every weaknessess *Summoning/Banishing - Satan can summon and banish demons at their command. *Empathy - Satan can read, and feel/sense the emotions of humans. *Chronokinesis - Satan can travel and send himself, and/or others, backwards or forwards through time. *Electrokinesis - Satan can manipulate, control and generate electricity with such an intensity that he can cause coastal blackouts. *Memory Extraction - By inserting part of his essence into humans, Satan can access their memories (even their subconscious memories) to see and hear what they saw and heard. He seems to be able to instantly locate the memories relevant to what he wants to know. When he uses this ability, the eyes of the person whose memories he is reading cloud into gray. *Voice Mimicry - he can imitate the voice of any person, but he have to have heard ther voice first. Satan id incredibly skilled at this, able to pick up a person's mannerisms to the extent that even people very close to the person they're imitating will not be able to distinguish Satan from the actual person. *Sedation - Satan is able to render humans unconscious with a touch. *Demon Creation- Satan can create limitless amount of demons. *Demon Destruction - Satan is able to destroy Demons with ease should he find it necessary. *Soul Reading - Satan are able to read the souls of humans, however it is a painful experience for the human. He can also use the soul as a source of energy, but the pain is even greater for the human, and there is the risk of an explosion if Satan is not careful. *Soul Destruction - Satan can corrupt and destroy souls. *Corruption - Satan is able to twist and corrupt the living or dead, Human or Supernatural, condemning the souls of those damned *Dark Heal - Satan can heal wounds and even return someone from the point of death, this ability is dual faced for given the opportunity Satan can instead reverse seen wounds to an open state - e.g. open scars and cuts, thereby returning the wound to the state it was - if not worse - when it was inflicted on the person. *Killing Touch - Satan could kill another being by touching them. Trivia *Satan's smoke form has horns wings and a skull face Category:Demons Category:Archangels Category:Rulers Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:High-tier Demons Category:Demon God Category:Characters who have been resurrected Category:Main Villains Category:Big Bad Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 2 Villains Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 3 Villains Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 4 Villains Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 5 Villains Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 6 Villains Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 7 Villains Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 8 Villains Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 9 Villains Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 10 Villains Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Deceased